From a research and health perspective, the need for a greater understanding of reproductive mechanisms and related health issues is a major factor in population control and, indirectly, the eradication of poverty. Conversely studies in reproduction can also provide solutions to infertility. These areas, as well as the successful completion of gestation to term free of disease are not only of immediate relevance to maternal and fetal health but normal gestation is also an important key to long term health far into adulthood, The Endocrinology-Reproductive Physiology (ERP) Program at the University of Wisconsin, Madison, is a longstanding interdepartmental program focused on the endocrinology and physiology of reproduction. Our aim is to provide training at the predoctoral and postdoctoral level in interdisciplinary research at the forefront of reproductive physiology and health, as well as provide a nucleus by which both faculty and students from across campus can meet and synergize. Research in a variety of mammalian species/cell models cover neuroendocrine and endocrine control of ovulation, sperm motility and fertilization, implantation and placentation as well as control/maintenance of uteroplacental blood flow and to normal development to term and beyond. In addition, there are several faculty directly investigating aspects of development as well as pregnancy related diseases, including preeclampsia, timing of puberty, menopause, intrauterine growth retardation, prenatal programming of polycystic ovarian syndrome and social/stress inhibition of fertility. Finally, many of our faculty lead the field in more general areas of cell signaling, which is highly relevant to all aspects of reproductive physiology, ing general, and human reproduction in particular. The ERP program currently has 31graduate students of which 26 are Ph.D. candidates (18 domestic, eight international). To date, since 1963, the program has graduated 129 M.S. and 156 Ph.D. candidates, many of who have gone on to prominent careers in reproductive physiology. The aim of this proposal is to seek support for six predoctoral positions for five years. The training proposal includes 18 trainers from the ERP, which also provides centralized administration. This funding will support almost half of the eligible students in the program. Trainees will be Ph.D. candidates and will be supported for up to two years each after they have completed at least one year of training. The average time to graduation for Ph.D. candidates is currently 5-6 years. The recruitment of minorities to the ERP program is sought at all levels and is facilitated by the coordinated actions of the ERP program/faculty together with the University of Wisconsin system. Summer Studentships, travel funds and/or two year Disadvantaged and Minority Fellowships also support these recruitment efforts.